Gravity Hurts
by Saphira Veera
Summary: cloud after cloud, hurt after hurt, Korra finds herself tumbling down the skies. book 2 finale spoilers. makorra oneshot.


please listen to Glee's cover of Wide Awake as you read this if you like to break your heart with all the makorra angst.

* * *

.

.

.

It feels like she had been jerked awake; roused from a dream that seemed to real to be true. Korra wanted to laugh. The words reverberate in her head; syllables stretch and time stops.  
The lights in the blue corridor made of ice grows dimmer; and his cobalt eyes _(stupid cobalt eyes)_ watches her, his worn out stare digging its hooks deep into her, and she felt stripped - naked under his stare.

_(It was gravity - his own form that pulled her so deep - deeper and suddenly the clouds are clear - )_

Her mind had stopped to process the unbelievable information; it wasn't possible, of course it wasn't possible.

_This will go away_, she thinks – growing more alarmed by the second – _he will kiss me and he will laugh and say it was a stupid joke and I will kill him but then I will revive him and kiss him so hard_ –

"Korra?"

– _and then we will laugh about it but I will still punch him again because this is stupid this is utterly impossible because we love each other right we love each other and I love him and he loves me and_ –

"I'm sorry."

Another wave hits her in the heart, in the face, and it overflows and starts showing in her eyes and she cannot stop – she cannot stop – for fear it will waste her away and she will be left to drown in the seas alone.

Her throat constricts and her mouth moves without synchronism with her heart.

"This is over. For real, this time?" Another voice from her speaks.

_No. No no no no, rewind please, no, don't let it end this way -__  
_  
His head nods, his mouth stretched to a grim line.

_(She can feel the winds whistling past her – she's falling – falling from cloud nine – how can she have read it all so wrong?)_

Those beautiful sorrowful golden eyes were the only ones glowing in the dim corridor. Then he was stepping forward and, as if chained against her will, she mirrors him and suddenly her hand was on his cheek and she wants him to stop and laugh and say I'm kidding but they were moving ever so close and – _why?_

_(She panics – bending doesn't work – how is that possible? She is the Avatar – master of all four elements and – this isn't possible –)_

His eyes were a turmoil of raging seas and Korra knew the truth; it slams on her chest and as their lips meet, she jerks awake and tears escapes her eyes.

"_**This – us isn't going to work out."**_**  
**_  
__(She sees the concrete now – clear and fast – and in that fleeting moment – fleeting? No, no it wasn't, it felt like forever – of their joined hands and chaste meet of lips –that she knew – )_

Her heart hurts and her chest feels so tight and she cannot breathe – _why?_

_(She blames it on the stars.)_

"_**You're right."**__  
_  
The kiss leaves a linger on her lips and he places his forehead on hers – and she wants to cry because the pain is everywhere, and it hurts so much. But the seas break open and it spills over her eyes, running down her cheeks as she closes her eyes.

"_**Why didn't you tell the truth?"**_

"_**Because I didn't want to hurt you all over again."**_

_(He made it so sweet.)  
__  
_They break apart and she hangs her head as he looks at her intensely, the woe absolute against his face._  
_  
"I'll always love you, Korra."

She opens her eyes a little wider – was it even possible? – and she looks up and realizes the fact too before she wills her mouth to speak.

_(She has to let it go; it's over, right?)_

"And I'll always love...you."

It rushes back to her – hard, fast and painful.

_(She closes her eyes as she crashes on the concrete _–_ )__  
_  
_**Seven months ago – **_**felt like forever felt like forever**_** – she lurches forward, and his lips are latched on hers and he kisses back.**_

_(Dream, it was a dream _–

_**Six months ago, she runs forward and they twirl in the snow, and they whisper their love to each other **_–**did it really happen, was it real?**–_** and their lips finds way to each other again.**__**  
**_  
_(She has no memory of that _–_)__  
_  
_**Six months ago, they are the most famous couple **_–_** couple? **_–_** in Republic City.**__**  
**_  
_(No, it's _–_ no, she can't _–_)__  
_  
_**Six months ago, she sees him against the stark white and he feels so impossibly warm as she wraps her arms around him.**_

_(Warm? No, that was definitely a dream _–_)__  
_  
_**Four days ago, she sees him emerge with Bolin and she leaps forward and kisses him hard.**__**  
**_  
_(Why – why did she –?)__  
_  
_**A day ago, they are fighting Unalaq and saving the world.**__**  
**_  
_(Were they?)_

Now, their hands still intertwined – and still desperately clutching at shreds of what used to be – she looks at him.

_(She opens her eyes and _–_)__  
_  
Painfully slow, she pulls back – _no, no, Korra, go back, back, you can still do this_ – and the corridor blackens as she turns, failing to see.

A lifetime ago – they are no more.

_(– she's wide awake.)_

.

.

.

_fin_

* * *

this prose is a first-timer, so i apologize if it's too subtle. if it means anything, the ones in bold and italic are flashbacks, the rest...figure it out yourself? oh and this takes part when mako reminds korra of the break up, and yes, some parts are AU (because in the finale, she remembers) as i wrote this before i actually watched it, but yeah.

kudos if i broke your heart, because this hurt me so much. (but reviews will make it better _oops) _


End file.
